


Sweet Dreams

by kueble



Series: I'll Keep Your Brittle Heart Warm [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: At first, Jaskier isn’t sure what wakes him up.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: I'll Keep Your Brittle Heart Warm [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050317
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Tagging this dubious consent because Geralt starts out asleep. Written for the Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo prompt "frottage."

At first, Jaskier isn’t sure what wakes him up. He blinks slowly into the darkness of their room at Kaer Morhen, his mind sleepy and struggling to focus. Then he hears a soft moan and realizes Geralt is humping him in his sleep. He’s laying on his back with the witcher sprawled half on top of him, their bare bodies tangled under a pile of thick blankets.

Jaskier waits for his eyes to adjust to the dark and takes in the sight of his lover slowly rocking against him, face flushed and lips slightly parted. Geralt is pressed to his hip, hot and hard, spreading pre-come as he slides against him. Jaskier knows he needs to put a stop to this, that it’s mildly creepy to watch him get off while he sleeps, but he can’t help the way his body lights up at the sight of him.

Without waking Geralt, he slowly pushes their covers back, just so their upper halves are exposed. The air is a bit chilled, but the fire is still burning, its crackling the only sound in the room. He runs a hand down Geralt’s spine and watches him start to stir, groaning as his eyelids flutter open.

“Wha?” he mumbles as he lifts his head from Jaskier’s chest.

“Hello, dear,” Jaskier whispers, raising up a bit so he can look down at him.

“What’s wrong? It’s not morning,” Geralt says, mind seemingly still not caught up with what his body is doing. He’s still rocking his hips, rutting up against the skin between Jaskier’s thigh and hip.

“Nothing is wrong,” Jaskier tells him slowly before he gives into the urge to wink and adds, “Just seems like you’re having a bit of fun without me.”

Geralt’s eyes go wide and his hips still. He lets out an adorable squeak and buries his face against Jaskier’s collar bone.

Jaskier tilts his hips and takes Geralt’s hand in his, guiding it between his own legs. He grins when Geralt realizes they’re both hard and there’s no reason to be embarrassed. “No shame in it,” Jaskier tells him before grabbing him by the waist and moving him so their bodies line up better.

Geralt lets out the same small moan he does every single time Jaskier shows off his strength, and Jaskier just rolls his eyes before pulling him into a lazy kiss. Geralt sighs into his mouth before chasing the sound with his tongue, deepening the kiss. Jaskier wraps his arms around Geralt’s neck and arches up against him. 

Geralt goes up on his elbows to support himself and then rolls his hips, pulling a broken moan from Jaskier as their cocks slide together. He bucks up, meeting Geralt’s thrusts and reveling in the feeling of their bodies moving together. There’s no rush, and Jaskier loves it; just wants to feel Geralt’s warm skin against his own.

Their tongues slide together in tandem with their hips, and Jaskier starts to feel the heat pooling in his gut. They’re both leaking steadily now, pre-come slicking the way as they rock together. Still, it’s lazy, both of them moving towards release but not racing there. He sighs into the kiss before pulling back and nipping at Geralt’s jaw line, leaving a trail of small bites in his wake.

“Close,” Geralt whispers into his neck, and Jaskier speeds up his hips in agreement. His hands smooth over the expanse of Geralt’s upper back, fingertips digging into the solid muscle there. Geralt growls and lowers his head, teeth scraping against the hollow of Jaskier’s throat before sinking into the soft dip at the base of his neck.

And that’s all it takes to push Jaskier over the edge, whimpering as he spills between them. Geralt thrusts against him a couple more times before growling into Jaskier’s shoulder and coming in hot bursts across his thighs. He inhales deeply, and Jaskier knows he’s picking up the combined scent of their seed, and it’s ridiculous how hot that is. 

He’s been spending way too much time around witchers.

“Love you,” Geralt mumbles before he slumps down on top of him, shifting a bit to the side so Jaskier isn’t crushed under his weight. Jaskier hums happily and turns to curl up against him.

“Love you to, darling. Sweet dreams,” Jaskier whispers as he snuggles closer.

They’re a mess, but that’s a problem for future Jaskier. Geralt grabs the blankets and does his best to cover them back up, but it’s a half-assed effort at best. Jaskier could care less because he’s sated and content, so he just presses a kiss to Geralt’s temple and lets sleep claim him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://kueble.tumblr.com/).


End file.
